Forever Yours
by acciodanrad9
Summary: You haven’t talked to me, you know. Part of me wonders what I have done wrong, and the other part of me knows.


_I don't know where this idea came from, it just kind of popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it._

_This was kind of practice for me, writing Harry and Hermione and not Ginny, thought it would be different…_

I………………………I

**_Forever Yours_**

You haven't talked to me, you know. Part of me wonders what I have done wrong, and the other part of me knows.

I wasn't there for you, not when you needed me the most.

You may not know it, but I've watched you. Ever since that night- the night you lost the one person you could go to for anything. The one person you could almost call a father, but never had the chance.

So much has happened to you that I'm surprised you haven't broken down- and that you haven't given up.

I've watched you ever since I stepped foot into Grimmauld Place. I can still remember the look in your bloodshot eyes and tearstreaked face, as I held you close in a fierce hug. That was the last I saw of you. You retreated into Buckbeak's room for the rest of the summer, intent on staying away from us. From me.

Do you think that's going to save me Harry? Do you think by pushing me away, that I won't get killed like Sirius did? You're wrong; I have as much of a chance as anyone else does.

Can't you see that you're hurting yourself? Because I can…

I could handle it when I couldn't see you. When you locked yourself away, but now, when I have to see you everyday. My heart breaks and I don't know how much more I can take.

How many more days can I stand? Knowing that your simple trips to the bathroom are really trips to a secluded place so you can cry. To weep out all of your sorrows…

I don't think I can bare to see you like this anymore.

It's killing me…

I catch you sitting at a table from the corner of my eye. It's nearing midnight and you look tired, you should go to bed. But I don't want you to, because I don't want to have to sleep another night without you.

Can't you see? I'm in love with you….

I hear you sigh, as you close your book and stand up. You walked past me and mutter a quick goodnight.

I cant' see you like this anymore. I have to do something…

"Harry," I call, "wait…I…need…"

You promptly turn around; shocked to hear my voice.

"Something wrong, 'Mione?"

At the sound of my nickname, I dare say I almost lost my composure then and there. I forced my feelings back in fear that if I did anything to scare you away, you would retreat farther into the shell you have created around you.

"Well…yes," I begin. "I just want to talk to you. You know? I haven't talked to you in a while. I'm worried," I state.

I see your eyes squint in suppressed anger. There is something wrong, but you won't admit it. For lack of pride or fear, you don't want to say. You won't-ever.

"There's no need to be, I'm quite fine. Nothing's _wrong_, if that's what you're wondering," you reply.

I see you turn around, trying to make a point that this conversation is over. But I'm not letting you go this easily. I can't.

I hurriedly jump up from my seat on the couch and run over to you, grabbing your arm before you make it to the boy's staircase.

I force you to turn-to look at me. "Don't you lie to me," I hiss, "I'm sick and tired of your games, Harry! I'm supposed to be your best friend and all you can do is ignore me!"

Your eyes grow wide behind those trademark glasses of yours. If I'm correct I can see a hint of fear in those emerald eyes.

"I am not lying," you hiss in return, as you try to break free from my murderous grip.

"Damnit, Harry! I've know you since you were eleven. You don't think, that I can't tell when something is wrong!"

I glance up at you, ready for a struggle of some sort. But what I see; makes me gasp out loud.

One tear is falling down your cheek.

I have never seen you cry, not one tear. I weakly let go of your wrist as I continue to stare at you. I'm at a loss for words.

You quickly take the palm of your hand and shamefully wipe away the tear. Quietly you let out a small sob.

"I-I can't tell you…"

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything," I reply.

You swallow painfully as you try your hardest to keep your secret in. "I-I..." You suddenly can't control the river of emotions being rushed forth. You slide to the ground and place your head between your knees.

As I stand there, watching your frail form shake with silent sobs. I for the first time in my life don't know what to do.

Tears being to gather in my eyes and fall down my cheeks as I watch you. I don't cry for myself, no, I cry for you. Seeing you cry makes me want to gather you in a strong hug and hold you close; telling you how much I love you.

You think you're supposed to be there Hero-and to you, Hero's don't cry. But you have every right to.

I bend down on my knees and gently grab your hands that are around your knees. I can't see you like this…"Shhh, Harry, calm down."

"I can't d-do this. I can't kill h-him," you wail in between sobs.

I admit; I'm confused. I've never seen you this scared when talking about Voldemort, I'm guessing there's something more, something that you haven't told me.

"What? What are you talking about?"

You glance up at me, some tears still making trails on the way down your face. "I-I have to kill him…"

"Harry, I know that. Don't worry, I'll be there to help you-and Ron he'll be there," I responded.

"...Alone."

The word hits me hard, and I feel a shiver go down my spine. "What? Alone, what do you mean?"

"Neither can live while the other survives…"

"I-"

"The Prophecy, "Mione," you mutters silently, your eyes still full of tears, "Dumbledore knew what it said-he told me-me that that-night."

_Neither can live while the other survives…_

Oh, god. Reality hits me like a ton of bricks and I collapse next to you, my knees no longer able to support me.

That means-you could die.

"No, no, no, Harry, no, this can't, no…" I can't seem to formulate a sentence, my bushy hair waving around wildly. Tears are rushing down my cheeks as I look at you.

I don't think that I could live a full day without seeing your emerald eyes, your raven black hair and one your lopsided grins.

I love you…

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I just thought that by pushing you away-that it wouldn't be so hard to face that fact that I could die, because you're my everything. And-and I just thought, it was the right thing to do at the time," you explain, as you look straight into my brown eyes.

I give you a watery smile. "Well, you're stuck with me forever," I sigh.

I gather you into a fierce hug, as your arms pull me closer.

"I love you, 'Mione," I hear you whisper into my ear as you bury your head into my shoulder.

A sob escapes from me as I cry freely. "I love you too, Harry."

At this moment, I know that everything is going to be alright. As long as we stick together.

_Fin_

I……………………….I

_I hope you enjoyed it. _

_I know, I know. Another one-shot. I promise that the fifth chapter to When Your Past Comes to Haunt You and the final chapter to Someone to Live For will be out in the next few weeks ( to the readers of those). I have each of them half way done just have to finish them up. Sorry for the huge wait._


End file.
